Accidentally In Love: Where She Belongs
by Nagato-Chan19
Summary: Vol 1: Haruno Sakura, scholarship student at Konoha Academy. She has never made a friend or had a boyfriend in all her sixteen years, but yet, is completely in love with Uchiha Itachi. But when transfer student, Subaku Gaara comes to town, Sakura's world is turned upside down both make a deal that will change everything. Rated M. AU. MultiSaku - GaaSaku ItaSaku
1. Chapter 1

Accidentally In Love

Volume 1, Where She Belongs

Chapter One, The Shrew And The Squire

Sakura POV

_The day the stubborn shrew met her venomed squire,_

_An unlikely love, that took only an hour,_

_To riddle their hearts with confusion and chaos,_

_A love that would devour both and hold them captive forever._

_Such a lapidarian road that lay a head._

_But neither would protest,_

_They had nothing else they required,_

_For their love, was all they __**desired**__._

* * *

_**Beep, beep, beep, beep!**_

_Nani... That noise... Shut up..._

I lifted my head up from my futon and stared blankly at the pink anime cat digital alarm clock on top of a stack of books. The time glaring at me with bright red numbers.

_7:24am_

"Chikushō!" I yelled.

I jumped out of bed and threw on my school uniform, fixing my skirt a little and putting my glasses on. I quickly brushed my teeth and rushed to the door and into the hall way. I grabbed my school bag and attempted to pull on my sock while running and brushing my my hair, all at the same time. A deadly combonation that only spelled pain and complete disaster.

"Whoa!" I yelled as I landed head first on the floor.

"Itaaaa..." I groaned and rubbed the growing red mark on my forehead.

I could hear my big brother Sasori laughing from inside the kitchen. I felt a vein pulse in my forehead.

"Quit laughing bastard!" I snapped. picking myself up off the ground.

"Oh, did the kitty wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Sasori joked.

"Gotta go, Nii-chan!" I yelled.

"Hey wait a minute!" I heard Sasori yell.

Sasori rushed after me and placed a ripe red apple in my hand and ruffled my hair, laughing at my annoyed expression.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. And so is lunch." He said as he gave me my bento box.

"Thanks Nii-chan." I said and gave him a quick hug.

"Have a good day."

"You too Nii-chan."

I darted out of the apartment complex, rushing down the stairs. I breathed in the smell of the fresh November morning air. The birds chirpping happily on their perch in a near by cherry blossom tree, the bright flowers having their winter slumber, not planing on making an appearance until spring.

"Oi! Sasuke-teme! Don't run away you coward!" I heard a certin energetic blond neighbor of mine yell.

His compainion, the ever serious Sasuke Uchiha, was not amused at his friends antics, chosing to ignore him and walk on.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto-san, there are people who are still asleep in this area. It would be best to keep your voice down for now." The calm, melodic voice of one Itachi Uchha graced my ears.

_Itachi-senpai..._

I stared out a head of me, watching the trio make their way to the train station. I quickly crossed the road to get a better view of Itachi.

Itachi is Sasuke's older brother and he's a Senior. He's the High School president too. Itachi is talented at whatever he does. He's so perfect! I guess that's one of his many beautiful qualities that... Made me fall completely in love with him.

I've been in love with Itachi since the entrance ceremony when I entered Konoha Acadamy. I was one of the four scolarship students that year. Itachi was one of the upper classmen who came to congradulate us and give us the list of all the clubs in the school. He never even spoke to me.

Probably because I was as quiet as a mouse...

But I watched him. His graceful movements. He moved with such an air of confidance and self assurance, I couldn't help but stare and slightly envy his natural talent. I wanted nothing more than to watch him for the rest of my life.

_Itachi is truly amazing..._

I hid my blush as best I could and took a shorter rout to the train station, the oppiste to what the boys were taking.

_Get real Sakura You're the clumsiest person in school. You fall over so much because of your stupid DD-36 chest and glasses, plus the fact that you're only 132cm tall, and he's around 177cm. And..._

_**He doesn't even know I exist...**_

* * *

I got to the train station right on time and hopped onto the train. It was packed but I was lucky enough to grab a seat. I got comfortable and pulled out one of my favorite English plays, _The Taming Of The Shrew_ by William Shakespere. I laughed to myself at Petrucio's comical ways of courting Katharina. I sighed in longing.

_If only a man like that were to exist in real life... Well... The only one that does is __**way**__ out of my league... Why was I born with such a horrible personality? I'm sour, violent, but shy around most people and I've never made friends... Well I tried but they all ended up stabbing me in the back. Friends are just worthless. They only turn around and hurt you._

The train made a stop and an elderly woman got onto the train. She seemed to be struggling with a heavy shopping bag so I got up to assist her. I may be a bit of a grouch, but I was raised to have some manners, so I let the woman have my seat.

"Oh, thank you so much." The woman breathed.

"No problem." I smiled and went to hold onto one of the rails.

Just as I reached the rail, someone took hold of my shoulder and shoved me into an open seat. I looked up to see a teen boy with blood red hair and glaring jade eyes. There was what was either a red tattoo or a scar on the top left portion of his forehead. It was kananji, but I couldn't quite make out what it was because his hair was in the way. And once I came out of my daze and imeadiatly tore into him for his rude behaviour. I mean seriously, he didn't have to _throw_ me into the seat

"Hey!" I snapped.

He glared at me.

"Take my seat, you damn martyr." He growled.

I sent him a glare back, ten times as deadly. I attempted to get up but he pushed me down again.

"Just sit down." He said.

I huffed and did as I was told. It was only then that I noticed he was wearing the same school uniform as me. He was A Konoha Acadamy student aswell.

"You go to my school." I blurted out thoughtlessly.

He looked down at me with an annoyed expression.

"Very good. You're eye sight is brilliant." He mocked.

I narrowed my eyes. I may be one of the most terrifying and bad tempered people in Japan in the morning, but this guy is on par with me with his foul mood.

"What crawled up your ass and died this morning?" I snapped.

Our vicious banter lasted all the way to the school gates. Even as we left each other to go to our classes we hurled insults back and forth until we were out of hearing range. Things along the lines of 'baka' and other childish insults. I really needed to work at my comebacks, they were seriously lame. Even elementary kids would look at me like I'm the worlds biggest moron.

I sighed in deep relief, happy to be rid of that pig headed idiot. His family must be super rich if he's in this school.

I made my way to my locker, taking off my outdoor shoes and putting on my white indoor shoes. Just as I was about to leave for my class I was stopped by two of the most infuriating headaches on the planet.

"Mornin' my Busty Bitch!" Kiba yelled, Sai following him.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my anger. But Sai came a bit too close to me for my liking, taking a lock of my hair in between his fingers, rolling it slightly, a wolfish grin plastered on is smug face. I slapped his hand away, boiling rage coursing through my veins.

_That's it! I'm getting sick of this ass hole's shit!_

"Fuck off Dick-wads." I growled.

"Oh, someone's very feisty this morning. What could have happened to my precious Saku-chan to make her so angry?" Sai purred, pinning me up against the row of lockers, making it impossible for me to escape.

Of course the idiot would leave his legs open. Seeing my chance at an escape I quickly brought up my knee and landed a deadly blow on his crotch. He fell to his knee's, holding his now crushed reproductive organs, howling in pain.

"Shit!" He yelled.

"Serves you right, damn bastard." I growled.

* * *

I made a run for it, making my way to my science class. The teacher, Kakashi-sensei, was always late so most of the class talked amongst their own little groups. I made my way to the back of the class room and, having no friends, nor acquaintances in the entire school, sat alone.

I enjoyed my quiet life to an extent. But there were times when I craved the interaction between me and another human being. Even though I was so lonely, I could never bring myself to make friends. I still carried such deep scars. Trusting people had gotten me hurt before. I wasn't so keen on getting hurt like that again. There was no way I would be able to survive that again.

I guess I'm just not suited to having friends. No matter how much I wish I could have other people who care about me. I mean, look at me, I'm sixteen and I've never made a friend or had a boyfriend. The only person I could ever love doesn't even know I exist. I'm a complete nobody.

I was glad with going unnoticed for the most part. It was an easy existence. I had good grades, didn't get into trouble, didn't hang out with bad groups of teens.

I took out my book and began to read again. I was half way through the third paragraph when I felt someone sit down in the seat next to me. I turned slightly to see who it was.

My eyes widened in recognition.

_It's that red-haired ass hole from the train!_

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**So how do you like it so far?**

**Something a little different than the usually 'HighSchool' fic.**

**BTW! The word shrew is used to describe a woman given to violent, scolding, particularly nagging treatment, as in Shakespeare's play The Taming of the Shrew. The animals of the same name were believed historically to behave aggressively and with cruelty, and to have a venomous bite. The term "shrew" was then applied to a person thought to have a similar disposition.**

**NEXT CHAPTER ON 'Accidentally In Love'.**

**Chapter Two: There's Small Choice In Rotten Apples**

**ALERT! COMMENT/REVIEW! FAVOURITE!**

**-Nagato-chan19**


	2. Chapter 2

Accidentally In Love

Chapter One, There's Small Choice In Rotten Apples

Sakura POV

_Ok, try and be nice... Try and be nice..._

"I can't believe it, my first day in a new school and I have to sit next to the pink haired sugar plum fairy." He goaded, I could literally feel the bite in his voice .

He wanted to start up something for his own amusement.

_Screw being nice. This asshole is annoying me already!_

"I'm surprised a bad tempered idiot like you was able to get into this class." I answered.

"What was that, pinky?" He growled.

"I said-" I growled.

"It was a rhetorical question!"

"Oooh! Breaking out the big words now! You actually do have a brain!"

"I have a rule about not hitting girls, but for you I might make an exception."

"I'm so honored!"

I heard the static of our glare crackling between us.

"Sorry I'm late class. I had to..." Kakashi said as he walked in, stopping when he saw me and the new guy having a dangerous glare off.

He sweat dropped as did everyone else in the class. Once everything calmed down -the fact I hadn't killed the red head was a miracle- we started class.

"Alright, just to avoid confusion, among other problems, you'll be working in pairs with the person beside you for the rest of the year." Kakashi-sensei said.

I just about exploded, steam almost flying out of my ears from my rage and annoyance.

_Aw come on! Does Kami have a vendetta against me? Why me!_

The red head beside me looked ready to kill something, but was instead taking his anger out on his unlucky pencil, snapping it in two and silently cursing my existence.

"Oh yes! We have a new transfer student from Osaka in our class. Subaku-san, please introduce yourself. Tell us about yourself, interests, things you like, things you dislike." Kakashi said.

He stood up, a completely bored expression on his face.

"I'm Subaku Gaara. I have no particular interests, I don't particularly like anything. I don't like people." Gaara said and sat down.

"Wow, what a personality, your overflowing with charisma..." I muttered.

Gaara sent me a sharp, menacing glare. I smirked at him in return.

_Hah! Idiot!_

"Alright then. Turn to page two hundred and seventy of your text books and complete the experiment." Kakashi-sensei said.

I did as I was told and moved to turn on the Bunsen burner.

"Alright, let's get started, baka." I said and turned to him.

"My name is Gaara, pinky." Gaara said.

"Baka suits you better. Now get your butt in gear. Put two grams of carbon sulfate into the beaker." I said.

Gaara turned to the mutitudes of lab equipment and chemicals infront of him and stared blankly at them.

"What's a beaker?" Gaara asked.

I felt a vein in my forehead pulse.

_He really is an idiot...How in the hell did he get into this class!? I'm so going to fail now because of him... Goodbye my beloved A+._

I sighed. I spent most of the lesson teaching him different lab glasses and chemicals, then finally we were able to continue with the experiment. Once the bell went, I gathered my stuff and walked out the door, not wanting to be near the infuriating red head any longer.

...

The morning classes passed by normally, but I couldn't get that annoying red head _Gaara_ out of my head.

"Finally, lunch time." I sighed, taking out my bento from my locker.

I decided to go somewhere quiet, instead of the loud halls and class rooms of the main building and then began to make my way to the literature club room. It's always vacant since nobody is in the club, bar me. I massaged my temple, giving another tired sigh as I made my way upstairs to the club room.

_Only the middle of the day and I'm this tired... Jeeze._

I was only a few steps away from the club room door when someone bumped into me, no scratch that, nearly _trampled over me_. I was about to turn around and give the person a good piece of my mind, but the mystery assailant held me from behind and covered my mouth, then quickly ran inside the club room, closing and locking the door.

From outside I could hear quick foot falls and high pitched, girlish voices.

"Yuka! I can't believe you let him get away!"

"Me?! It was you! You should have been watching him!"

"Come on girls! We have to find him! I made him some chocolate in home ec! I hope he will accept them!"

My heart beat loudly in my chest. The person behind me still had his hand over my mouth. He leaned forward and whispered in a husky, deep voice,

"Just stay quiet and don't struggle."

Of course, me being me, I freaked out.

_That's what a rapist would say! I'm going to die!_

I struggled in his arms again.

_Ok, calm down Sakura, Sasori and Deidera taught you how to defend yourself in times like these, they even used Hidan as the punching dummy. Now I just have to move my leg and..._

I bit the man's hand as hard as I could and hammered my heel down on his foot, freeing myself from his arms. Whipping around, my eyes shut tightly, I was ready to do a number on him.

"HENTAI!" I screeched

I brought my arm back, curling my fingers into a fist, I let my arm shoot forward. I wasn't expecting him to catch it. He held my wrist in a vice grip with his large, warm hand. But, it was only then did I stop to see who the assailant was.

_Gaara!?_

"What the-"

He covered my mouth again with his other hand.

"Shh! They will find us if you don't shut up. Those fan girls have been chasing me all day." Gaara whispered.

...

After all the commotion was over, we were able to speak civilly. Well, as civilly as two seriously stubborn and annoyed people could.

"You didn't have to bite me." Gaara mumbled.

I growled as I put the bandage around his injured hand.

"You didn't have to act like a big rapist." I snapped.

"I was not-!... Ok, I'll give you that one." Gaara muttered.

I sighed as I finished up with his hand.

"Ok, so let me get this straight. Those girls had been after you all day because they fell in love with on sight. They found you at lunch time and wanted you to eat their home ec cooking and see who would be the best wife for you. You, not wanting anything to do with their overly 'lovey dovey-ness' made a run for it. You knocked into me, held me hostage so I wouldn't make a scene and draw their attention, then proceeded to hold me captive like a big pervert until they left." I rationalized.

"Hai." Gaara answered.

"You're still a big hentai." I huffed.

Gaara sputtered and glared at me.

"Whatever." Gaara grumbled.

I began to put away the first aid kit and put it back into the top shelf. I had to use a small step ladder to reach it though.

Gaara snickered. I felt a vein in my forehead pulse.

"What! We can't all be big giants like you!" I snapped.

Gaara rose up from his chair and took the first aid kit from me and placed it in the small medical safe on the shelf. Even though I was standing on the top step of the small ladder, he was still several inches taller than me. Gaara patted my head.

"Kogata." Gaara snickered.

I blushed and smacked him upside the head.

"And you're a pervert!" I retaliated.

Gaara growled and messed up my hair. I poked him in the forehead. He then continued to mess up my hair and I continued to poke him relentlessly.

"Kogata!"

"Hentai!"

"Kogata!"

"Hentai!"

"KOGATA!"

"HENTAI!"

After our childish banter we sat down again. Not speaking to each other.

"I've actually been meaning to find you." Gaara said.

"Eh?" _Now I was confused._

"I... I'm not really that good a science, as you already know." Gaara explained.

"_Not really good_, I'd say that's the understatement of the century." I remarked.

Gaara growled in warning.

"Whatever. But, as I was saying. Because it's only Sophomore year, I have time to get better. I _have to_. So, I want you to tutor me." Gaara stated.

_Ok. Let it sink in, think about it..._

"EHHHH!?" I yelled.

"Look, I really need a good tutor, and from what I heard, you're a scholarship student, so you should be really great at all that kind of stuff." Gaara explained.

"B-but, there are other people you can ask!" I said.

"I'm not a people person, and I sort of already know you. Look, I really need you to do this!" Gaara pleaded.

I scowled at him.

"I'm rich. Name your price." Gaara said.

I rolled my eyes.

"_I'm not so easily bought_." I snarled.

Gaara gave me a confused look.

"I can give you three hundred thousand yen per lesson." Gaara said.

"I wouldn't care if it was three hundred million yen!" I yelled.

"I can go that high if you want." Gaara stated blandly.

I blinked at him.

"How rich are you?!" I screeched.

"Enough to own my on island. Look, I'm trying to be charitable here. Just agree to the terms."

"If you're so rich then get some high class tutor from England or something!"

_Damn rich people! Think everything can be solved with throwing __**money **__in someone's face!_

"I want you to tutor me."

"_Why_, pray tell, does it have to be _me_?"

"No one has ever talked back to me. Even when you found out how rich I was, you still continued to fight with me tooth and nail. You probably know I could easily own someone of your financial stature just by waving some big cash in their face. But here you are, not budging, even though we're talking about _a lot_ of money. I find you... _Fascinating_." He said.

I felt a vein pulse in my head, red hot rage flooded threw my body. And before I knew what I was going to do, I had landed a hard punch on his gut. The air was knocked out of him and he stumbled back in surprise at my action.

"People of my _financial stature_. You ass, you have no right to say that. People aren't just your little play things had will jump the second you pull out some money. I don't care how rich you are, or how much money you throw in my face! I'm _not_ that kind of person! So if you ever say that again, I'll rip your tiny dick off, shove it down your throat and throw your soulless carcass into boiling oil!" I screamed.

I picked up my bento box and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

_**Gaara POV**_

I watched the girl storm off like a tiny angry kitten, she amused me to no end. Her defiance. Violent behavior. But most of all, the thing about her that captivated me the most was her fearless emerald orbs.

At first, she was an annoyance, but now, when I look more closely at her, I see her true colors. Her anger, her kindness, her violence, her gentleness, her fear. All of it in her defiant, burning eyes. She truly was something else, and I felt something I had never felt before around another female. She interested me. I wanted to know more. I wanted to know every detail about her. She was a puzzle, one that I badly wanted to piece together.

I looked down at the counter top in the empty club room. There in the middle of the table was a copy of _The Taming of the Shrew_. I smirked to myself, lifting up the book. On the inside cover, written in kananji was the name, _Haruno Sakura_.

I felt myself smile. The bell went and I tucked the book away into my school bag, throwing it over my shoulder and leaving the room, having the intention on coming back and returning the book tomorrow.

_There is something about you Haruno. Something I can't quite piece together._

**...**

**Hey everyone, been a while since I've updated. Thanks to you who reviewed!**

**Not sure when I'll be putting up the next chapter because I'm currently writing 'A True Samurai' another GaaSaku, please check it out! I'm sure it's worth the look! About 60 reviews so far!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**¬¬Nagato-Chan**


End file.
